


Heart Made Of Glass, My Mind of Stone

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drama, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Little to no smut to be honest, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: This is a modern AU in which Keith has the ability to see when people die. He's been haunted by the curse since he was a little boy and no one has believed him. This has caused all sorts of mental problems and causes him to isolate himself. But one drunken night on the town for some money has a person destroying his walls and opening his heart like an unlocked door. But how long can this last? Find out.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Keep The Streets Empty

Keith tugged at his scarf, still feeling bits of the cold chill his neck and go down into his coat. As a little kid, he never thought he would be here, walking the bustling streets of New York. “The city that never sleeps” they always say. He avoids eye contact with people and stops at a corner. Waiting for the walking light to turn white and tell him and the rest of the people he waits with that it’s safe to cross the street. He pulls out his phone when he feels it vibrate in his pocket. It’s a message from Shiro. **“This is why you should let me get you a car. You’re late.”**

Keith checks the time and curses to himself, quickly texting his reply back with his freezing thumbs. _“Only by fifteen minutes so far. I’m right around the corner. And you know how I feel about cars...”_ He’s about to put his phone and his hands back in his pocket until he gets a response, but he feels something collide with his shoulder and the back of his arm. He drops his phone in the process and tenses moving immediately away from the touch, looking to find a young woman grumbling to herself. “I’m sorry, just- my boss keeps calling because I’m not at the office with his damn coffee and I seem to be tripping over myself a lot today.” Keith purses his lips as she tries to apologize to him but he can’t see anything else besides the glitching timer on her tanned cheek. 1 minute. He swallows and reaches down to grab his phone, failing to listen to the woman still rambling. He feels it vibrate but quickly shoves it in his pocket. 

“It’s okay, this is New York, right? Everyone’s shoving each other around.” She stops and laughs at that. “Well, that makes me feel better. Thank you.” She smiles and he can only look at her blankly, watching the timer count down from 45 seconds. He forces a smile. “No problem.” 

The crowd starts moving abruptly and Keith looks to see the cars have stopped. He and the woman walk side by side and he glances at her. 25 seconds. He hears car horns and the crowd looks up, a rouge car driving right towards them. Everyone screams, running to opposite sides of the road to avoid that car, but the woman is just staring, a deer in headlights. Keith grabs her and pulls her off the road, watching as the car speeds past, police cars following it. The two coffees she was holding are now spilled on the blacktop of the street. Keith turns her and is about to ask if she’s okay, but he sees the look on her face and panics. The timer is at 10 seconds when she loses her balance and crumbles to the ground. Keith kneels beside her as do other people. 

“Are you okay!” “What happened?!” “Oh my god, she’s having a heart attack!” “Someone help her!”

It’s too loud, and Keith just watches the timer reach its last second. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and the heaving of her breath stops. Her head lolls to the side on the ground as the timer reaches zero. He feels another vibration from his coat pocket but ignores it. He watches the timer, now red and set to zero blinking on her cheek. And he’s painfully reminded that he can’t do a damn thing. He could never do anything. No matter how much time they had, he could never stop death from taking them away. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Keith…” 

“I’m not talking about it and you know I won’t,” Keith says, bringing the five plates to the dining room table. Shiro sighs and follows with the silverware and cotton napkins. “It never hurts to try.” Keith gives him a look as they both set the table. “Kira, you saw a woman die today. And you’re completely fine?” The younger man swallows at that. He should be used to it. He can’t count the number of times he’s seen a timer on someone’s arm or- or leg that was close to its end. He glances at the timer on Shiro’s forearm. 44 years, 85 days, 15 hours, 37 seconds. “I’m fine.” He says quietly. Before Shiro can say anything else, Adam comes in with the roast on a huge plate. “Honey, can you move that pitcher.” Shiro quickly moves it so his husband can place the huge plate down. 

Adam sighs as he places it down and almost rushes back into the kitchen before Shiro stops him. “I can get the sides. You sit down and Keith will get the girls, okay?” Adam sighs and nods. “We don’t even have my family over and this is stressful.” Keith laughs and pulls out a chair for him. Adam sits down and starts pouring wine into a glass. Every Thanksgiving Adam stresses about cooking and making it perfect for his adoptive daughters. As Keith walks to the hallway he glances back at Adam, sipping his wine. The timer on his wrist reads 43 years, 96 days, 13 hours, and 42 seconds. 

“Alright demons, food's ready,” Keith calls out from the dining room and hears the girls stampede out of their room. “Keith, please don’t call my children demons.” Adam sighed and Keith chuckled. Violet ran into him, waving her hands up at him. Keith picked up the seven-year-old, bouncing her as he brought her to the table. “I wanna be picked up!” Rena pouted. Violet stuck her tongue out at her twin as Keith set her down in her own chair. Shiro brought out the sides to their meal as Keith picks up Rena, laughing at her squeals when he raises her above his head. He sets her down in the chair next to her sister and pushes them both in. The girls giggle at him. “Uncle Keith! It’s too tight!” Rena giggles and her sister nods her head. “Yeah!” 

Keith fakes a gasp, pulling the chairs back a little bit. “Oh my god, I am so sorry girls.” He ruffles their hair and laughs at their swatting hands. He goes and sits in his own seat beside Adam. Shiro comes back into the room and sits in his chair on the other side of Adam at the end of the table. Adam pours him a glass of wine while Keith gives the girls and himself water. He drifts off as Shiro starts making the girl's plates for them and chats with his husband. The girls start teasing each other about something he doesn’t catch. He can’t see their timers, and he’s glad he can’t. It would make him feel even sicker if he knew when his nieces were going to die.

His sick “gift” that the universe gave him turned his life upside down. He started to see timers when he was five. He didn’t _understand_ the timers until he was ten after his and Shiro’s parents died. Before that, he would be the weird kid that would tell people that they were going to die according to their timer. He only ever told Shiro about the burden, but Shiro never believed him. Who would? Shiro thinks that he’s over it. That he’s better now. 

He’s not. He’s really not. 

“Keith? Are you going to eat?” Adam asks, and he notices everyone’s looking at him. Shiro is giving him that concerned look that he knows all too well. He plasters a smile onto his face. He’s with his family on Thanksgiving. He’s going to enjoy this. “Yeah sorry, just lost in thought.”


	2. What If I Say I'm Not Like The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Keith's life and the fact that he hates parties and nightclubs. Also, this is where Lance comes in

“Hey watch where you’re going!” 

“Watch where you’re driving! I’m walking!” Two people shout at each other from the street behind Keith. He fixes the beanie on his head, making sure it actually covers his ears. It’s gotten colder in the past few weeks, obviously, he does live in the north. He holds his black coffee tight to his chest, sipping from it occasionally. He moves with the crowd and he’s almost made it to his workplace. He loves his job. He gets to sit in a studio and do whatever he wants to a canvas. He’s definitely a minor artist but he hopes he can get more recognition for his work. Though lately, his boss has been camping him about the Christmas deadline. He’s gotten away with not doing a Christmas piece ever since he’s worked there, but his boss is finally catching on and she won’t let him slack off on this one. 

He walks into the building, greeting the front desk worker. “Hey, Keith. Cold out there today.” Pidge says, clacking away at her computer to sign him in for the day. “Well, I’d hope so. Don’t want it to be 80 degrees this late in November.” She snorts at that, turning to watch him walk to the elevator. “Allura wants to talk to you, by the way.” She says and Keith groans, pressing the elevator button. “Please tell me she’s not in my studio right now.” Pidge only gives him a sheepish smile. He whines and walks into the elevator as soon as it opens. “Wish me luck.” He calls out. “Aye Aye captain, you will be in my prayers.” She yells back and he chuckles. His heart beats a little faster as he gets closer to the third floor. 

When the door opens he peeks out and walks as slowly as possible to his own workspace. He can already see her high bun sticking up from her head, keeping her white hair tame. She’s looking at his newest work, crossing her arms. He can see the timer on the back of her neck, 56 years, 34 days, 23 hours, and 48 seconds. He takes a deep breath in before walking into the room. “Hey, Allura.” He says and she turns and gives him a smile. “Keith, I was hoping you’d come in soon.” _‘I bet you did’_ , he thought to himself, giving her a smile of his own. 

“The deadline-” 

“I know, Allura. But I haven’t really gotten any inspiration. At all.” He says, hanging up his coat and putting his phone on a side table. “Keith, I don’t want to pressure you. But you are one of my best artists. And the media needs something for Christmas. I’m making you do this because I can see you need to grow. And our company is all about growing.” She places a hand on his shoulder. Her pink nails catch his gaze for a second before he looks back at her. “I know you can do this. Tackle whatever is holding you back and grab it by the balls.” Keith laughs and shakes his head. “Okay, I’ll try.” She nods affirmatively at him, walking around him to walk out of his office. “And, if you don’t do it you can kiss your bonus goodbye.” 

She walks away and he sighs. He smiles and shakes his head, grabbing a new canvas and his stand. He sets it up in front of his stool and stares at the white material. Christmas. _Christmas_. The holiday’s never been exactly great for him. Shiro, Adam, and the girls are always going down to Tennessee to spend Christmas with Adam’s family. Shiro always invites him but he always refuses. It’s not that he didn’t like Adam’s family. It’s just that they can be a bit much a lot of the time. Every time he did go with them, his family always pitied him when he didn’t bring anyone else. He hated it. And Shiro would hop on the bandwagon as well as Adam. So yeah, hard pass.

He couldn’t really remember the time’s his own family celebrated Christmas either. And he didn’t want to remember Christmas’ with his foster families. He shuddered at the thought and turned to look at the paints he has. He could do an oil painting? But then again he should probably know what to paint before painting it. He sighed and rubbed his hands against his face. This was going to be a bitch.

  
  


***

  
  


Keith never liked parties. He never liked clubbing either. But Pidge’s brother, Matt was bothering her with his loneliness so she bribed him to take Matt to a club. And now he’s starting to wonder if a hundred dollars is worth being surrounded by drunk adults acting like children. “Keith, if I can’t find a hook-up by the end of the night, we are both getting shit faced,” Matt said, gulping down his beer. “How about, you get shit faced and I’ll drive you home.” Keith cringed, sipping his rum and coke. Matt pouted and then smirked at him. “Oh, so _you’re_ taking me home tonight, huh?” Keith rolled his eyes and glared at him. “Yeah, no. The only reason I’m here is because I’m getting a hundred dollars richer.” Matt pouted again and sighed. “Yeah don’t remind me. It’s really sad that my sister has to pay someone to take me out just to get laid.” Keith nodded sipping his drink again. “I’m going to die alone, Keith.” Keith looks at the timer on the other’s exposed shoulder from the tank top he was wearing. 60 years, 29 days, 12 hours, 39 seconds. _‘Plenty of time to find someone’_ he thought to himself. He looked at Matt’s pouting face and sighed.

“Listen, if I have to, I will get blackout drunk with you. As long as it doesn’t end up with us sleeping together.” The other’s face lit up like lights. “Bartender! Two shots of your strongest liquor!” Matt practically screamed across the bar. Keith chuckled and shook his head. “You’re also paying, cause I’m broke as fuck.” He said as the bartender poured their shots and slid them forward. “Deal,” Matt said, raising his glass to clink with Keith’s. The other man rolled his eyes and picked up his and tapped the other’s rim and they immediately threw their drinks back. The alcohol burned his throat but he swallowed it down quickly, slamming the glass down and laughing at Matt’s coughing state. “God- I haven’t drunk like this since I was in high school,” Matt said, gesturing for another round. Their glasses were immediately filled and they repeated the action from earlier. Both of them slamming their glasses down at the same time. “Whew, what do you say we hit the dance floor, huh?” Matt wiggled his eyebrows at him while Keith laughed, already feeling the liquor hit him hard. 

…

Okay, so maybe they went a little overboard. Sober Keith would probably be traumatized seeing his drunk self dance like a stripper without a pole. But hey, he’s a lightweight. Totally not his fault. And at least he still has on his tank top and skinny jeans on; no idea where the jacket went though. He was sure that he saw Matt making out with another dude and being dragged away from the dance floor, and if he was less intoxicated, he would’ve been pissed that his friend left him there. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care with the alcohol thrumming through his blood and the beat of the music causing his heart to beat along with it. He wasn’t surprised when some stranger grabbed his waist from behind and ground against him. The smell of booze and cigarettes clouded his nostrils as he was turned in the stranger’s arms. And even the amount Keith had drunk wouldn’t get him to find the man holding him attractive. He looked like one of the douches from those games where it was your mission to become the best douche or whatever. He was even wearing sunglasses. 

Who the fuck wears sunglasses in a dark as fuck club? 

“Hey, baby. How are you doin’ tonight?” Keith cringed back at the strong stench of cigarettes that hit him directly in the face. He pushed his hands against the other’s chest, putting as much space between him and the stranger as he could. But it was definitely hard since the guy had a strong grip on his hips. “Fine.” He answered bluntly. The guy tries to dance with him but Keith is not having it. He’s tense in his movements and the guy gives him a hard look before smirking at him. “Oh come on, dance with me, baby.” The nickname makes him cringe back even harder, pushing harder at his chest. “No, I’d rather go puke my guts out in the alley outside.” Keith snaps, pushing him away once he leans in close again. The guy glares at him, forces him closer and Keith almost snarls. “Don’t be difficult you little bitch-” 

“Hey. You wanna let go of my boyfriend before I get bouncers on your ass?” They both look over and Keith is expecting another douche but holy shit. He’s _hot._ Tan skin and blue eyes that shine in the lighting of the dance floor. He’s wearing a form-fitting t-shirt and boy oh boy- does it fit him well. The douche grumbles and let’s go of Keith, glaring at Hottie McHot-Hot. The other guy puts a gentle hand on his waist, glaring at the douche. The douche raises his hands in the air and walks away. “Come on, let’s get you off the dance floor.” The mysterious stranger murmurs in his ear and Keith can’t help but melt at the voice. The new stranger guides him back towards the bar having him sit down on one of the stools. 

“Hey, are you okay? That guy didn’t do anything too bad?” He asks and Keith feels himself flushing at the concern lacing his voice. And god- those blue eyes look so much better in a warm glowing light. “Y-yeah, just in time Hottie McHot-Hot,” Keith says, trying to flirt. The guy laughs and motions for the bartender. “A glass of water please.” Keith pouts. Water sounds gross right now. But the guy smiles at him with straight pearly white teeth and he can’t bring himself to be mad at him. “How about you call me Lance. I think it has a much better ring to it than Hottie McHot-Hot.” Keith giggles and throws his head back. “I-it’s also shorter.” Lance nods his head and thanks the bartender when he sets down the glass of water. He holds out the glass and Keith pouts once again. Lance chuckles and shakes his head. “Come on, it’ll help later down the road.” He says and Keith can’t help but give in. He takes the glass in both of his hands and gulps half of it down. “Ew…” he whines and Lance takes the glass back, setting it down next to them. 

“Alright, what’s your name?” Lance asks and Keith blinks at him once and then twice. “You’re so hot…” Lance throws his head back and laughs again and Keith wants to see him do it more often. “Yes, we’ve been over this. Now, what’s your name?” He tries again. Keith smiles, giddy. “Keith.” Lance breaths in as he smiles at Keith. “Alright Keith,” god why does that sound _really_ good when he says it? “Do you have a phone?” Keith shakes his head. He remembers he and Matt left their phones at his place as a way to not get robbed. Anything can happen in NYC okay? 

“Okay… do you have a place to stay or do you know someone you can stay with?” Keith’s mind blanks at the question. Does he have an apartment? He thinks he does. And Matt’s probably fucking in his. He doesn’t want to bother Shiro and the others. He especially doesn’t want the girls seeing him like this. “I’ll take that as a no…” Lance sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Keith sighs and rubs his eyes, some of the tipsiness wearing off. “Shit- I’m sorry.” Lance looks at him confused. “You don’t have to be sorry, Keith.” Keith shakes his head and stumbles out of the stool, Lance going to steady him. Keith blindly starts walking towards the door to the club, he wants to get out of here before he pukes. Lance follows and as soon as they're both outside, Keith’s puking into the first bush he sees. The other cringes but moves to hold back his hair. He hears Lance awkwardly apologizing to people walking past them. He dry-heaves one last time before he looks up at the night sky. “Oh god.” He groans. Lance pats his back, albeit awkwardly for sure but kind of comforting. 

“I’m going to grab a cab.” Lance blinks at the statement and before he can say anything, Keith is walking towards the street. “Keith- you don’t have anywhere to go?” He says and follows after him. “I-I’m fine,” Keith says, his voice wavering as the car lights blur in his vision. “Yeah um I’m not sure about-” He cuts himself off as he watches Keith almost fall into the street before he reaches forward and grabs him, pulling him quickly back against his chest. He looks down to see the other man passed out against him and he sighs. Lance raises Keith’s arm over his shoulder to wrap around his neck and lifts him up. After he gets settled, he feels Keith snuggle against his chest and his heart does a tiny backflip. 

Shit.

  
  


***

  
  


Keith moans loudly as a stream of light blinds him beneath his eyelids. He grabs the blanket he was under and pulls it roughly up over his face. “Come on sleepyhead, wake up.” Keith groans at the voice. He then feels the blanket being pulled from him and he snarls, gripping it tightly and moving away from the voice; which sighs and grumbles. Keith then suddenly realizes that he’s not in his own home. He sits up quickly and snaps open his eyes. He looks towards the voice and feels his head throb. “Here.” The man hands a glass of orange juice and ibuprofen. Keith takes it without a word, swallowing down two pills. He coughs and the glass is taken from him. “Fuck…” He groans and rubs his head. He falls back onto the bed and opens one eye to look at the familiar figure. “Where am I?” He asks in a rough voice. Lance raises a brow at him.

“Well, you’re in my studio apartment.” He says and Keith watches him walk towards the dresser where there seemed to be food on a tray. Lance brought it over and watched Keith eye the food. “And don’t worry, I slept on the couch. You were very avid about getting the bed.” Keith groans as Lance chuckles. Keith sits up and Lance places the tray across his lap. Pancakes and bacon. “Lance, right?” Keith asks, wincing as Lance chuckles and nods. “Thanks… I wasn’t that bad, was I?” He asks and Lance hums, looking from side to side. “You did say that I was pretty hot.” He laughs as Keith buries his red face in his hands. “Oh my god…” He sighs and looks at the plate of food before picking up the fork and digging in. On the first bite, he’s groaning again. “Oh my _god…”_ Lance smirks and chuckles. 

“How does a stupid drunk like me get lucky with a breakfast like this?” Keith asks, stuffing another bite of pancake into his mouth. “Well, I thought it was better than what that other guy was offering,” Lance said, standing and stuffing his hands into the pocket of his sweatpants. Keith rolled his eyes at the mention of him. He may not be able to remember some of what happened last night but he had some type of recollection. “God- that guy was a dick. Like- who wears sunglasses inside?” He and Lance laugh. “I know right?” 

Keith gulps down another piece of food and smiles tiredly at Lance. “Thank you for that too. Actually thank you for the whole night. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t step in…” He says. Lance just smiles at him and Keith feels himself flush. He swallows and looks down, taking a piece of bacon and taking a bite. The tanned man rubs the back of his neck and glances away with a small blush on his cheeks. 

It’s a little while later when Keith is putting on one of Lance’s coats because god forbid he goes out into the winter weather with just a tank top. They’re both standing in Lance’s living room, Keith closer to the door. They painfully smile at each other. “Well, thanks again,” Keith says and Lance smiles with his eyes but his mouth isn’t quite there. “Yeah, of course.” They both sit in a small silence before Keith takes a breath. He turns around and walks towards the door. He reaches for the handle and something stops him. He bites his lip and the scent of Lance’s welcoming apartment clings to the coat. He inhales and drops his hand. He turns around and sees Lance’s disappointed face perk up. 

“Do you-” He pauses, eases the shake in his hands by breathing. “Do you want to… get some coffee? With me?” He sees Lance’s facelift into something soft even as he says, “But it’s one in the afternoon.” Keith rolls his eyes and smiles, stepping towards him. “Lunch then?” He asks and he hopes his eyes are pleading enough. Lance smiles and grabs his coat, quickly walking towards him. “Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you interested yet? This is probably going to be a relatively short story. Also, this is cute, very cute.


	3. Bad Things Happen to Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is really loving his time with Lance but the harsh reality of his curse always seems to ruin the mood

“I’ve met someone,” Keith says shyly and Shiro gasps as does Adam. The girls don’t seem to care, focused on their cartoons. “Oh my god, hold on-” Shiro brings his hand up to Keith’s forehead and Keith swats at it. “Stop it!” He hisses. “Who’s the lucky guy? When do we get to meet him?” Adam asks, leaning into Shiro’s side. Keith smiles and thinks back to the number of dates he and Lance have had these last two weeks. They went ice skating, had lunch together almost every day, they went and looked at Christmas light shows, even some dinner and Netflix at both of their places. Keith found out that Lance was working with the newspaper and the media. He worked for the New York Times and was their main photographer. Lance was also very excited to hear Keith worked as an artist. They haven’t gone farther than cuddling and chaste, fleeting kisses when leaving each other for the day or the night. And that was not a problem at all. Going slow was what Keith wanted since he hasn’t been in a relationship for a long time and Lance understood that, respecting his boundaries with utter care. 

“His name is Lance and… geez-” Keith giggled and blushed like a lovesick fool. “He’s so kind and fun to be around. It’s never boring when I’m around him. And he’s so sweet…” Keith sighs as he gushes about his dating partner. Shiro smiles wide at his little brother, finally proud of him for getting back out into the dating world. “So, you guys haven’t slept together?” Keith blushes like a tomato and shakes his head. “Adam! No… we’re going slow. We’re not even really boyfriends yet.” Adam smirks at him. “Yet.” He says and Keith pulls his legs to his chest, hiding his flustered face. 

He feels his phone vibrate from beside him and picks it up to see a message from Lance. He bites his lip and opens the message. " **Hey cutie, wanna go out for dinner tonight? My treat :)"** Keith smiles at the message and eagerly text’s back with a happy look on his face. 

_"Of course! Where are you thinking?"_

**"Well not to brag, but I know the best Italian place in the area ;)"**

_"Lol, we’ll see about that :p"_

Keith never thought he would ever use emoticons in his life. But he guesses Lance has that effect on him. 

**"Oh, you’ll see, cutie! I’ll pick you up at your place at seven <3"**

_"Okay! See you tonight! <3" _

Keith feels his face hurt from the amount of time he’s been smiling. 

  
  


***

  
  


As promised, Lance snags Keith at seven. They hold hands as they walk into the hole in the wall restaurant. Keith leans close to Lance as he sees the number of people in the restaurant. Lance has figured out Keith’s uncomfortableness with crowds and always calms him down whenever they go out together. He squeezes Keith’s hand and kisses his cheek. “You want a table near the back?” He asks as they wait for a host to greet them. Keith nods shyly and smiles as an effect of the kiss. Soon they’re being brought to the back of the restaurant and being sat at a two-person table. They each order drinks, a coke for Keith, and lemonade for Lance. As they wait they chat about their days. “Oh, you’d love the girls. They’re little demons sometimes but they are just getting out of their toddler stage.” Keith says and Lance laughs. “I mean as long as Shiro is okay with it, I’d love to meet them all. Oh! And you should meet my familia too!” Keith smiles and nods. “I’d love that too.” Lance reaches across the table and grabs Keith’s hand. 

They both squeeze each other’s hand, smiling and flushing. Their drinks are delivered and Keith immediately goes to drink his coke. What? He loves soda. They chat to each other until they order and receive their meals. Laughing together and smiling, Keith has never felt as happy as he is now. When they finish their meals, they pay and leave a tip for the waiter. They leave the restaurant hand in hand and when they get outside Lance stops him from moving away. 

“Keith… These past few weeks have been the greatest I’ve felt in a long time. And I want to have this for longer. I want to have you longer. Will you be my boyfriend?” Keith almost feels tears in his eyes when he nods his head quickly. He wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders who in turn wraps his arms around Keith’s waist. Lance brings them closer and Keith stuffs his face into the crook of Lance’s neck as a gust of cold wind passes them. “I would love to be your boyfriend,” Keith says quietly and Lance smiles wide. He pulls back from Keith a little and cups his cheek with his hand. Keith stares into Lance’s blue eyes and melts as the other kisses him. Keith leans more into the kiss as it deepens. They’re both smiling so much it hurts. 

“Cuddles and Netflix at my place?” Lance asks and Keith’s already pulling him in the direction of Lance’s car. When they get back to Lance’s apartment, Keith’s already falling on the couch with Lance on top of him. They giggle together and Lance reaches for the remote, turning on his T.V. and Netflix. They decide to continue their marathon of Back to the Future. Keith lays on Lance’s chest as they both watch the movie. Halfway through the movie, Keith ends up falling asleep snuggling into Lance, and the other smiles at him. He maneuvers Keith so he can lift him from the couch. He goes to lay him in his bed while he goes and turns everything off. He eventually comes back to find Keith snuggling into the pillow and Lance leans down, kissing his head and slipping into the bed with him. He cuddles Keith from behind, draping an arm around his waist. And Lance falls asleep breathing in the scent of Keith’s mango shampoo. 

  
  


***

When Keith wakes up it’s obviously early in the morning due to the lack of sunlight streaming into the room. He’s facing Lance’s sleeping face and he can’t help but smile. He brushes a few stray strands of short hair from his forehead, almost flinching, as the other sleepily grabs his hand, leaning into his palm and kissing it. Lance opens his eyes and smiles at Keith’s drowsy face. They both lean forward, brushing their lips together gently. Lance uses his grip on Keith’s waist to pull him closer and presses his lips harder against Keith’s. The other whimpers into the kiss, hooking his leg over Lance’s as their bodies press against each other. Lance licks gently at the seam of Keith’s lips and Keith immediately opens his mouth, allowing Lance to have access. They both sigh and moan quietly into the kiss and Lance is rolling Keith onto his back, crowding over him. Keith moans and wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him further into the kiss. Lance pulls back and Keith heaves as he goes to kiss at the exposed parts of his neck. The smaller of the two whimpers when Lance kisses and sucks over his collarbone.

Lance pulls back to look at Keith who looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Do- do you want to?” Lance asks, gently, brushing back Keith’s bangs from his eyes. Keith smiles up at him and nods. “Mhm, please…” He says quietly and Lance smiles down at him, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. Lance slips his hand under the sweater Keith is wearing and the other man arches into the touch. They separate so Lance can pull the sweater over his head, discarding it on the floor. Lance's lips latch to Keith's neck, sucking and nipping at the wide expense of smooth skin. 

A whiny gasp and mewl tore out of his throat as soon as Lance found his sweet spot. Lance's hands caressed his sides and moved to play with his nipples, making Keith gasp again. He starts tugging at the t-shirt still covering Lance's chest. "Off." He says and pouts at the other's chuckle. Lance pulls back and lifts the shirt over his head, chucking it behind him and smiling down at Keith. 

But Keith's eyes widened at the timer on Lance's chest. He closes his eyes quickly and puts a hand over Lance's chest where the timer is. Right on his heart. No, not now. Keith will not let his curse ruin this for him. "Keith? You with me?" Lance asks softly and Keith nods, keeping his hand on the other's chest as he opens his eyes. "Yeah- just a little nervous." He says and Lance smiles the sweetest smile ever at him. "It's okay, we can go slow if you want?" He asks and Keith nods his head, keeping his hand firmly on Lance's chest. Lance leans back down for a kiss and Keith returns it. 

All he wants to do is focus on Lance. Just Lance and the way his body feels against Keith's. Lance's grip on Keith's hip tightened as the smaller male nips at his lips playfully. A low moan tears from the raven-haired male's throat as Lance separates to kiss at his sensitive neck again. Keith runs a hand through the other's short hair, tugging as he latches on to his nipple. He gasps when Lance nibbles and soothes it with his tongue. Keith closes his eyes as Lance drifts downwards, laving his tongue across his chest while doing so. Keith feels a tug on his leggings and he gives a nod in affirmation. Lance pulls off the black clothing, taking off Keith’s boxers in one smooth motion. Keith shivers as the cool air caresses his skin and Lance smooths his warm hands up his thighs making the other man sigh. As Lance touches him more Keith melts, and his sighs turn into moans and whimpers. This, _this_ is exactly what he needed. When he’s with Lance he can forget about all his problems: his curse, the deadline for his art piece. But he never wants to forget this night with Lance. And he never, _ever_ will. 

***

  
  


The sun is actually high in the sky the next time Keith wakes up. He’s feeling warm as the sheets are draped around his and Lance’s wrapped up bodies. He’s laying on the tan man's chest snuggling into the crook of his neck. Lance’s arm is wrapped around his waist, keeping Keith close to him as they cuddle. Keith immediately has the urge to sit up and watch Lance’s peaceful form in his sleep. He sits up only a little to not jostle Lance, leaning on his elbow, smiling at Lance’s soft snores. He brushes some loose strands of hair from the other’s forehead and moves his eyes to the rise and fall of Lance’s chest. Though, he does realize his mistake when he sees the timer on Lance’s heart. 

12 days, 6 hours, and 38 seconds. 

Keith feels like throwing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, I know. But the next chapter will be loooong. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from a South Korean show, "About Time". I've never watched the show because it is rare to find, but the concept is very interesting and it motivated me to write this. I hoped you liked this first chapter and hopefully, the next one is good as well. I'm trying to get back into writing since I have been slacking off lately. ;^;


End file.
